


【南北车】放置play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【南北车】放置play

8.放置play  
————分割线————  
“喂，天依？找我有事？”言和在手机振动的一瞬间捂住音孔，确定没有吵醒午睡的战音后(有萌的吗)悄悄走到客厅接通了电话。  
“言和，你家里应该有那种药吧。”洛天依的声音很轻。  
“……有，不过，天依你没事吧？”言和看了看来电人的名字确实是洛天依没错，皱了皱眉头，觉得她的声音和语气有些不对劲。  
“那言和你带点给我吧，我很好啊，老地方见。”洛天依说完便挂了电话。  
“等……”言和还想说什么就被打断，无奈地放下手机，从房间里拿了两包药出了家门。  
两人碰面后，言和发现洛天依并没有什么异常后就单纯地认为洛天依是想反攻，调侃了两句就被战音打电话喊回了家。  
言和走后，洛天依将药收进口袋，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。  
当晚，洛天依自己下厨做了晚饭，将一整包药倒进了乐正绫的茶杯里，随后躺在沙发上等着猎物回来。  
“天依，我回来了。”熟悉的声音紧跟着家门打开的声音。  
“阿绫，阿绫快尝尝我做的菜，我跟着菜谱做的。”洛天依像往常一样扑了上去，拉住乐正绫的手往餐桌面前拽。  
“这太阳打西边出来了，天依你竟然下厨了，卖相还不错诶。”乐正绫有些震惊地看着一桌子菜，哪次不是自己回家，然后小吃货蹦到自己身上让自己去做饭。  
“额，挺好，第一次做成这样已经很好了。”乐正绫吃了一口菜，然后默默端起自己的茶杯，差点被咸死。  
然而，乐正绫没有看到自己喝水时洛天依脸上的笑容。  
“呐，阿绫，今晚，别睡了。”洛天依双手撑着桌沿，脸和乐正绫不过几指的距离。  
“小天依今天这么主动啊。”称呼变了，不过这次，洛天依却伸手挑起乐正绫的下巴，大拇指腹抚摸着她嘴下的黑痣。  
“阿绫，今晚，是你在下哦~”乐正绫刚想夺过主权就感觉到头脑发热，抬起的手无力地垂下，不安的情绪开始滋生。  
“哈……天依你…咳……干了什么”乐正绫喘着粗气，眼前熟悉的脸逐渐模糊，只能看到大大小小的色块，身体变得燥热，陌生的感觉从身下传来。  
“问小天使要了点东西而已。”洛天依将浑身无力的乐正绫抱回了卧室。  
“咳，天依……渴……”乐正绫感觉到喉咙里十分干燥，手勉强拉着洛天依的衣领，往她怀里缩了缩，她只是想要找东西降温而已。  
“听话就给你水喝。”洛天依低头吻了吻乐正绫的嘴角，走进房间反锁了门，将怀中人放在柔软的床上。  
“嗯~”乐正绫迷糊中感觉到手腕被绳子绑住，身上一凉，一丝理智告诉她，今晚要出事。  
洛天依将乐正绫的手固定在床头两侧，跪在她两腿间将身下人的衣服脱光，俯身在乐正绫颈侧留下草莓，双手揉捏着雪峰。  
“唔啊~天……天依，不……不要~”乐正绫拉扯着绳子，曲起膝盖想要阻止洛天依，陌生的感觉和不安交织在一起，药的效果越来越强，理智逐渐消失，空虚慢慢席卷全身。  
“呐，阿绫还是第一次吧。”洛天依舔舐着乐正绫的耳垂，双指轻轻拉扯着挺立的樱桃。  
“嗯~天依……下面…啊~难受……”乐正绫曲起的腿摩擦着洛天依的腰，感觉到身下有液体流出，最后的理智消失，欲望支配全身。  
“不好好回答呢。”洛天依的嘴角带着微笑，突然起身离开了乐正绫，伸手打开先前放在地上的纸袋，随便拿起一枚跳蛋，将遥控器握在另一只手上，开着最低档抵在了乐正绫的穴口。  
“啊！天……天依，唔，给……给我~”乐正绫想要逃离身下冰冷的物体，然而却被洛天依用力拉了回去。  
“刚开始会痛哦，阿绫。”洛天依吻上乐正绫，舌头毫无阻拦地闯了进去，卷起她的舌头纠缠，拿着跳蛋的手用力一推，初经人事的小穴即使有爱液的润滑也无法容纳这庞然大物，处女膜瞬间被撞破，腥红的鲜血染红了被单。  
“唔！”乐正绫的喊声被洛天依堵住，双手拉紧了绳子，下意识想咬紧牙齿缓解疼痛。  
然而洛天依却立刻伸手捏住乐正绫的双颊不让她合上嘴，身下的手一把将跳单推到最深处，顶在了敏感处。  
乐正绫还没来得及呻吟出声就感觉嘴被强硬地撑开，牙齿也无法咬住。  
“阿绫，你现在的样子很色情哦~”洛天依单膝跪在床边，在乐正绫耳边吐着气，左手的食指和中指伸进她的口腔，夹着小舌逗弄。  
身下顶着敏感点的物体弱弱地震动，根本无法满足被发挥到极致的药物催情的身体，初夜疼痛也被掩盖，在自己嘴里作祟的手，欲望完全占据了大脑。  
乐正绫泪汪汪的充满情欲的双眼看着洛天依，双腿不受控制的夹紧摩擦。  
洛天依抽出手指，舔食掉上面乐正绫的唾液，随手一推，指针直接指向了强。  
“啊！”乐正绫猛地瞪大眼睛，双腿加紧，突然加强的震动无法适应，敏感点被蹂躏，只觉得身下一热，迎来了自己的第一次高潮。  
“这么快就去了，阿绫明明比我还敏感的说。”洛天依坐在床头的椅子上，把玩着遥控器碧绿的眼睛带着玩味地看着床上赤裸的乐正绫。  
“哈……哈~”乐正绫眼眶中积蓄的泪水流下，手腕被磨红，高潮过后的身体更加敏感，而小穴中的震动并没有停止，很快第二次高潮就要来临。  
“呐呐，不能让阿绫你那么舒服呢~”洛天依将跳蛋关掉，剩下的一包药不知何时被打开，沾满春药的手指进入了小穴，细细抚摸着内壁。  
“听不到阿绫的叫声呢。”洛天依抽出被打湿的手指，暧昧的银丝消失在空中，抬手取下开口器。  
“呜~天依……让……让我去……求…求你了~”乐正绫哭喊道，抬起腰肢试图追上洛天依离开的手指。  
“说了不能让阿绫那么舒服呢，记得叫出来哦~”洛天依坐回椅子上，遥控器决定着乐正绫的欲望能否释放。  
洛天依控制着跳蛋，看着刚刚有一点清醒的乐正绫再次被药物控制，呻吟声和哭喊声盖过了小穴中震动的声音，紧紧夹住的双腿不停颤抖，透明的液体打湿了床单，难耐地扭动身体，白皙的皮肤染上了色情的颜色。  
不知道第几次高潮过后，药效已经过去，然而乐正绫依旧无法恢复理智，完全陌生的感觉和连续几次被吊在高潮边缘又被突然满足的感觉几乎逼疯她，身下的震动戛然而止，带着温度的手指将一直折磨自己的物体拿了出去。  
“哈……天……天依…求你了……放开我……求…唔！”乐正绫已经没有力气睁开眼睛看洛天依，求饶的话还没有说完就被吻住。  
“那么急干嘛，才凌晨两点，我还没满足呢。”


End file.
